


Owlways

by Asamijaki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Universe, Comedy, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, One Shot, Owls
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-09 14:45:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14718110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asamijaki/pseuds/Asamijaki
Summary: One Shots dedicados a la Semana de nuestro As favorito. #BokutoWeek2018Día 1: Búhos.Día 2: Estados de ánimo.Día 3: Shipps.Día 4: Colegio AUDía 5: Fantasía AUDía 6: Después de la escuela.Día 7:





	1. El misterio del Akaashi desaparecido

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> los chicos del club de Fukurodani ocultan algo, se oyen murmullos y se observan miradas cómplices. Algo ocultan y Bokuto necesita saber.

Día 1: Búhos.  
_"El misterio del Akaashi desaparecido"_

 

—¡Hey, hey, hey! —Entra Kotarou al gimnasio.

A Bokuto se le había hecho un poco tarde para llegar al entrenamiento, la profesora de literatura clásica japonesa le había retenido en su aula para hablar sobre su futuro y sus notas; por lo que llega con ánimos desbordantes de entrenar para refrescar su mente y cuerpo, enfocándose solamente en el voleibol.

Pero los chicos del club de Fukurodani ocultan algo, se oyen murmullos y se observan miradas cómplices, actúan de esa forma desde el momento en que el As cruza esa puerta. Se habían juntado, estaban hablando de algo, pero se disolvieron al instante al escucharle entrar, fingiendo que estaban calentando normalmente. Definitivamente le ocultan algo a su capitán, Bokuto necesita llegar al fondo de esto o la curiosidad no le dejará centrarse toda esa tarde.

Esa fue la primera cosa más rara que notó. La primera señal.

Visualiza su primer objetivo, su punta-receptor, que está tomando agua un tanto apartado del resto.

—Konoha —le llama él, el chico de ojos beige intenta hacer de cuenta que no le escucha —, Konoha… —le pica de nuevo la mejilla, Akinori le mira frustrado a través de sus ojos rasgados, encontrándose con los enormes orbes ámbar del capitán.

—¿Qué? —le responde al fin de mala gana, tras ser picado por el dedo de Bokuto hasta que le hizo caso.

—¿Qué ocultan? Dime, ¿Es que acaso tienen otro As?  —sugiere con voz temblorosa, temiendo por la respuesta.

Konoha no dice nada, y eso le hace pensar en la posibilidad. En primera era en broma, pero el silencio le pone los nervios de punta. Quiere manifestar su miedo, sin embargo, antes de reclamar y correr hacia Akaashi para buscar consuelo en sus brazos, se da cuenta de algo importante.

Akaashi no está ahí. Era la segunda cosa más rara ese día, la segunda señal.

Y es cuando muchas más posibilidades invaden su mente, ¿Esto tiene que ver con Akaashi? ¿Qué tan malo debe ser para que no se lo digan? ¡Él nunca se pierde una práctica! ¿Le estarían planeando  una fiesta sorpresa? ¡Pero su cumpleaños es dentro de meses! ¿Se cambió de club? De entre todos sus compañeros, destacaba por ser de los más responsables, estaba seguro de que sería el próximo capitán, cuando ellos se graduaran.

Pero todos actúan demasiado normal como para que algo malo le haya pasado a Akaashi, Yukie se le acerca para decirle que debería empezar a entrenar, las nacionales son en menos de un mes. Él le pregunta por Akaashi y ella sólamente niega haberle visto hoy, sin hacer comentarios sobre lo extraño que era esto en el setter. Sospechoso.

—Tal vez se ha conseguido una novia y ahora está un poco ocupado. —comenta Komi por detrás, intentando calmar la incertidumbre de Kotarou.

Pero Bokuto sabe que no es así, él pasa mucho tiempo con Akaashi, incluso en las clases normales, nunca lo ha visto particularmente interesado en alguna chica o chico, y tampoco es de los que descuidarían el club por eso.

Comienzan la práctica, Bokuto está fallando todos remates hoy, salen del área o se quedan en la red. Es un desastre y comienza a deprimirse. Yukie intenta animarlo al igual que los de su equipo, pero todos saben que en estos casos, Akaashi sabría mejor que hacer. Pero Akaashi no está y nadie parece interesarle, quizá había sigo tentado por Kuroo y está jugando con Nekoma…

Oh no, Kuroo ya tenía un buen setter, se molestaría mucho si también se llevará al suyo. Eso no es de Bros.

—¿Están seguros de que no deberíamos decirle? —Escucha un murmullo de Sasu.

Komi inmediatamente le da un golpe en las costillas a Yamato con el codo, para que se quedará callado, pero ya es tarde, Kotarou ha escuchado fuerte y claro.

—¿Oya? —alarga un poco aquella última palabra característica, ladeando su cabeza a un lado observándolos fijamente —¿Decirme qué?

Los miembros de Fukurodani se miran entre ellos, aunque Bokuto no sea tan bueno leyendo ambientes, puede notar los nervios que son casi palpables.

—¡Lo has arruinado! —exclama de pronto Yukie, posicionando sus manos en su cintura, Bokuto alza una ceja aún más confundido.

—¡¿Que yo que?! —se defiende casi por inercia. El capitán de Fukurodani hace un escudo con sus brazos como acto reflejo.

—Hoy íbamos a darte una sorpresa en un puesto de comida al terminar el entrenamiento, pero has arruinado la sorpresa —, dice ella, Kotarou está tan emocionado que no nota el sudor frío que la chica deja caer por su mejilla.

—¡Oh! ¡Haberlo dicho antes, vamos entonces! Una práctica no es lo mismo sin Akaashi, ¿Saben?  —ríe éste, estirando un poco sus brazos —, ¡Hay que relajarse un poco antes de las nacionales!

—Oh, sí… —asiente ella con cuidado, no puede creerse que se lo haya creído  —espera, ¿Dónde vas?

—Hay que guardar las cosas, si todos lo hacemos será más rápido… —dice él, mirando por encima de su hombro a la manager de tercero año. Pero cuando voltea a ver su camino, nota como Konoha y Washio le cortan el paso al almacén.

—Nosotros nos encargamos, adelantate Bokuto —Dice Konoha, con una sonrisa, no obstante, se distingue un tono profundo y amenazador.

—No sé dónde es —refuta.

—Kaori te hará compañía —, inquiere Yukie, empujando a la manager de pecas hasta el As, la cual se sonroja sobre sus  pecas—, no te preocupes, nosotros limpiaremos.

Yukie sin prisas de ir a comer algo. La tercera cosa extraña que nota Bokuto. Tal vez la más inquietante de todas las señales.

Y es que es obvio hasta para él que no quieren que entre al almacén, y eso significa que hay algo que no quieren que vea.  

Bokuto tiene que pensar, tiene que conectar los puntos y unir todo para encontrar una posible explicación, ¿Eso es lo que haría Kuroo, verdad?

En primera, la inexplicable complicidad del equipo, en segunda la ausencia injustificada de Akaashi, en tercera la insistencia por no entrar al almacén.

Algo hizo clic en su mente. Un pensamiento tan rápido que le hacía dar sentido a todo.

Se voltea rápidamente, haciendo a sus compañeros dar un salto sobre sus lugares, la mirada sombría a Kotaroh roza el terror y el club de voleibol de Fukurodani se petrifica. Bokuto los señala con un dedo tembloroso, incrédulo y pálido. Con auténtico terror.

—Ustedes… a Akaashi… — murmura en chillidos incomprensibles para los otros.

—Bokuto, tú… —Comienza Konoha, avanzando lentamente hacia el capitán.

—¡¿Mataron a Akaashi y lo tienen en el almacén?!

Todos quedaron en silencio tras escuchar la terrible acusación de parte de su capitán, sus caras en blanco y palmadas en la cara fueron casi al mismo tiempo. Bokuto alza una ceja y el sudor recorrer su sien, aún con sus manos temblando; su tic facial en la cena derecha muestra que han consternado está.

—No somos unos asesinos, Bokuto… —inquiere Komi, riendo un poco.

En esa ocasión algunos no sabían si reír o llorar, era mejor reír.

—¿Están seguros? —lo piensa detenidamente —¡¿Lo tiene atado ahí adentro?!

—¡Deja de tacharnos de asesinos y secuestradores! —le reclama Yukie, golpeado el firme brazo del capitán.

Kotarou se soba un poco el lugar afectado, aún confundido por toda esta situación. Termina sentado en el suelo para ser regañado por sus amigos.

—¿Entonces por qué no quieren que…? —pero la voz de Bokuto es detenida por uno de sus sentidos, el oído. Desde el almacén escucha pequeños aleteos y un sonido inconfundible. Se levanta de golpe, sorprendido a los presentes —No… —dice incrédulo, yendo a pasos largos hasta el lugar, sin que los otros tengan tiempo de detenerlo.

Abre las puertas del almacén de un solo movimiento y queda embelesado con lo que encuentra, en una pequeña caja de cartón, un ave descansa.

Es una lechuza de plumaje grisáceo y lecho blanco, este le mira fijamente, tan fijo que Kotarou puede ver claramente aquellos rasgados ojos azules, inconfundible azul rey.

—Oh no… —murmura.

—Lo encontró… —comenta alguno de sus compañeros, pero no distingue quién. Está demasiado centrado en lo que sus ojos ven.

No, no, no, no puede ser...

—¡Convirtieron a Akaashi en una lechuza!

Y lo siguiente que escucha son las palmas de sus amigos chocar contra sus propias frentes de nuevo.

Kotarou se acerca un poco a aquella lechuza, parece tener el ala vendada cuidadosamente. No puede dejar de pensar que esa mirada era idéntica a Akaashi.

Se inclina frente a la caja, Bokuto ladea la cabeza a un lado, la lechuza imita la acción. Ha sido flechado casi inmediatamente.

—Descuiden, si Akaashi no recupera su forma normal, puede ser la mascota del equipo. —Dice él, aprobando esta idea con el pulgar arriba, habiendo tomado aquella pequeña lechuza en sus brazos.

—En primera, no es un búho, es una lechuza —comienza Konoha—, en segunda, no es Akaashi —suspira—, y en tercera, es por esto que no queríamos que lo vieras.

—No tienen por qué sentirse culpables, encontraremos la forma de hacer que Akaashi disfrute su vida como lechuza… —le da una palabra al chico de ojos rasgados, Akinori resopla.

—Que no es…

Pero en ese momento, la puerta del gimnasio se abre, Bokuto se encuentra con aquellos ojos azules de mirada profunda que no había visto en toda la tarde. El capitán mira a Akaashi, después a la lechuza, y viceversa hasta que se marea un poco.

—¡AKAAAAASHE! —Kotarou esboza una sonrisa enorme —¡No eres una lechuza!

Keiji mira a sus compañeros y posteriormente la puerta del almacén que está abierta, ellos se disculpan con la mirada por no haber podido mantener al margen a su capitán.

—No soy una lechuza, Bokuto-san… —confirma el setter —, sólo estuve buscando lugar a donde llevar a la lechuza, no puede permanecer en la escuela.

Y es cuando le tienen que explicará a Bokuto que más temprano ese día, cuando apenas llegaban al entrenamiento, algo chocó contra la ventana y entró casi en caída libre por esta al gimnasio, sino fuera por los reflejos de la recepción de Konoha. Akaashi había ido a buscar un lugar en donde podrían alojar a una lechuza herida (al menos hasta que sabe su ala), mientras tanto, tenían que ocultarla antes de que llegara Kotarou y se entusiasmara demasiado con la idea de tener una lechuza. O se hiciera ideas raras de adoptarla.

Al volver, Akaashi había encontrado un lugar apropiado; un café de búhos y lechuzas famoso. Que justamente, había perdido a una pequeña  lechuza esa mañana, una lechuza con las mismas características físicas que la que había llegado con los búhos de Fukurodani. Keiji tuvo que mostrarle una foto al dueño para comprobar que en verdad era su lechuza, el anciano le reveló que ésta era hembra y un poco torpe para volar.

Al principio Bokuto se rehusaba a dejarla ir, alegando que sería la mejor mascota del equipo y que podían investigar cosas en Google para saber cómo cuidarla, no obstante no tarda en acceder después de que Akaashi le cuente que esta ya tenía un hogar. El dueño, a cambio los dejaría ir a cenar con descuento en aquel café.

Y de esa forma, Fukurodani pasó su tarde entre búhos y lechuzas, pese a que no tuviera su preciada mascota Bokuto le mandó un sin fin de fotos de Búhos a Kuroo. Una en especial, donde estaba él junto a otro bueno de grandes ojos dorados. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi es una persona organizada y analítica, tanto que sin notarlo al principio, comienza a anotar observaciones sobre la persona que me gusta, llama a esta libreta "Guía de cómo sobrevivir a los cambios de humor de Bokuto Kotarou” según Akaashi Keiji.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: Contiene BokuAka principalmente

B **okuto Week**

Día 2: Estados de ánimo

 

_"Guía para sobrevivir a los cambios de humor de Bokuto Kotarou"_

 

Akaashi es una persona muy analítica, Bokuto siempre le dice que eso era algo de lo que le hacía genial. Pero él sabe que es un problema, y lo sabe cuándo se da cuenta de que empieza a hacer demasiadas observaciones sobre la persona que le gusta.

Akaashi tiene una libreta, una libreta francesa de color azul pastel, una que por nada del mundo Bokuto o cualquier persona debe ver: “Guía de cómo sobrevivir a los cambios de humor de Bokuto Kotarou” según Akaashi Keiji.

No sabe en qué momento empezó, ha olvidado cuando fue su primera anotación, tal vez a mediados de su primer año, cuando ya no buscaba salida de cómo lidiar con el As de su club de Voleibol.

—¡Akaashi! —Le jala de la manga de su camisa, haciendo que el azabache interrumpa su almuerzo. Keiji baja su onigiri, le mira con atención y suspira, no le queda más que rendirse ante aquellos enormes orbes dorados que le miran con emoción. Maldice lo mucho que ama verlos.

«Regla #4

Cuando Bokuto se siente muy emocionado por una cosa, en seguida tiene que contarle lo mucho que me emociona eso a alguien. Comúnmente la persona que le parezca más cercana o la que esté con él, pero tiende a deprimirse por un pequeño  error».

—¿Qué sucede, Bokuto-san?

—¡Me he encontrado un cupón para una pizza! —Le muestra aquel pedazo de papel plastificado, aún sucio de la bolsa de chucherías del que lo había sacado.

Keiji aleja un poco este de su cara y suspira, leyendo lo que dice el cupón.

—Bokuto-san…

—¿Si?

—Ahí dice que tiene que juntar 4 cupones para que el descuento sea válido…

Keiji le sostiene la mirada, observando cómo lentamente esa sonrisa se difuminaba en tristeza. Cambio en menos de 10 segundos, cabe destacar.

—¡Cómo voy a juntar 4 de estos! ¡Esto no es justo! ¡la vida no es justa! ¡Akaaaaashe!

Kotarou comienza a hacer su drama de siempre, Akaashi lo observa neutral mientras le da una mordida a su onigiri, pensando un poco en las anotaciones de su libreta.

«Solución: En estos casos, es preferible hacerle ver una segerencia, por más obvia que sea»

—Juntaremos los cupones entre todos, Bokuto-san —dice él, dándole leves palmadas en la espalda, estirando su brazo para no tener que moverse y seguir con su comida.

—¡Akaaaaashe! —se lanza a los brazos del menor, mientras termina su espectáculo.

En algunos casos las soluciones eran tan sencillas como Kotarou, después de todo, era alguien simple de leer. Al menos para Akaashi lo era. En este caso, no tiene corazón para decirle que la promoción está vencida, de todas maneras se le olvidará en algún momento.

Si le preguntarán al setter de Fukurodani, la emoción más recurrente en Bokuto sería la alegría. Y es la que más le gustaba.

Aunque a veces esta se viera afectada por cosas insignificantes, seguía disfrutando de examinar cada parte de ellas.

—¡Akaashi! —grita Bokuto desde el otro lado de la cancha. Con sus ojos llorosos, colgándose un poco de la red, sorbe su nariz —, ¡Esto no es justo! ¿Por qué estás del lado de Kuroo!

—Porque tienes que aprender a jugar con otros setters, Bro —, sonríe Tetsurou, posicionando una mano en el hombro de Keiji —, además, qué te cuesta prestarlo aunque sea un rato.

«Regla #16

Bokuto tiende a caer en las bromas o provocaciones de sus amigos, sobre todo cuando se trata de algo relacionado con el Voleibol y su puesto como As»

—¡Hey, hey,  hey! ¡Sin tocar, bro! —Reclama con frustración, moviendo su dedos acusador de arriba a abajo, —Te amo, pero no Akaashi es mi setter.

«Nota 17: en algunas ocasiones podía ser algo celoso».

—¿Tocar cómo? ¿Así? —Dice Kuroo con un evidente tono de malicia, Keiji rueda los ojos al saber que va a venir. Tetsurou rodea al menor por los hombros en un generoso abrazo, mientras apoya su mentón en uno de estos.

—¡Bro! —Bokuto se lleva la mano al pecho con indignación, sale corriendo del Gimnasio cuál buena actriz de telenovelas latinas.

Ambos morenos solo siguen con la mirada su trayectoria al salir del gimnasio.

Akaashi mira a Kuroo por unos segundos buscando alguna explicación, pues ninguno sabe si volverá o tenían que ir tras él. Porque la última vez que había pasado eso no tardó en asomarse diciendo “Se supone que tenían que perseguirme…” mientras abrazaba a Akaashi. Había sido condenadamente adorable.

Pero esta vez no fue así.

Pasan aproximadamente un minuto en su misma posición mirando la puerta, hasta que se escuchan quejidos y regaños de una voz familiar. Akaashi puede escuchar como Kuroo traga saliva.

—¡Qué demonio, Bokuto, Bájame! —se escuchan los reclamos del libero de Nekoma al entrar en brazos del As de Fukurodani.

Kuroo inmediatamente suelta a Akaashi, casi como un acto reflejo, Keiji no sabe si reír internamente es normalmente correcto en ese momento.

—¡Si te llevas a mi setter me llevo a tu libero! —exclama mientras Morisuke le da sigue empujando la cara del capitán a un lado, era molesto que le interrumpieran mientras hablaba con Nishinoya. Mucho más por estas estupideces.

«Nota 21: Bokuto suele ser vengativo, a su manera»

—Pensé que traería a Kozume-kun, como un intercambio setter-setter…—Comenta Akaashi, alzando la ceja.

—No lo encontré —Admite riendo, una vez que baja al libero de Nekoma. Keiji observa de reojo como este le reclama su capitán, —Además es un intercambio justo, si a Kuroo le gusta.

—Eso es malévolo, Bro —Murmura el susodicho, el castaño por su lado sigue con el ceño fruncido y las mejillas sonrojadas.

El resto de esa tarde en el campamento de entrenamiento se lo pasaron con los chicos de Karasuno y el nuevo novato de Nekoma, los cuales habían llegado poco después de tal espectáculo, Akaashi agradece que no tuvieran que presenciar eso.

«Regla #24

No le digan “Senpai”»

—¡Eso ha sido fantástico! —exclama el chico pelirrojo, con ojos que brillaban de la emoción.

—¡No digas esas cosas! —ríe con obvia arrogancia pese a sus palabras.

—¡Es que ese remate fue genial, Bokuto-Senpai! ¡Enséñame!

Era música intoxicante para sus oídos, su ego se disparaba demasiado alto, tanto que no dejaba de presumir esto ni cuando su equipo iba ya a dormir. Era tan fastidioso que sólo se callaba cuando Konoha y Komi lo agarraban a almohadazos, y así iniciaban una guerra civil en los dormitorios.

Entre risas que acaban con sus chistes de búhos, que según él, eran fantásticos y novedosos. Solo que aún nadie estaba a ese nivel de conocimiento de búhos.

Las luces se apagaron, pero poco tiempo después, Keiji escucha una voz.

—¿Por qué tú nunca me dices “Senpai", Akaashi? —pregunta cuando ya la mayoría se había dormido, Kotarou mira al techo, con una adorable sonrisa.

«Advertencia: Cuando te pregunte por su honorífico preferido, ten cuidado»

—¿Akaashi? —oye como éste se levanta sobre sus codos y le mira de reojo. Keiji no abre sus ojos y finge estar dormido. —A-Kaa-Shii… —le remueve un poco, el armador sigue sin dar señales de conciencia. Bokuto frunce el ceño y se acerca un poco más, le pica una mejilla esperando una reacción, sin éxito, sonríe con picardía, se inclina un poco más y deposita un pequeño beso en su mejilla —¡Ajá! ¡Te sonrojaste, estás despierto!

—¡Consíganse una maldita habitación o dejen dormir! —les reclama Konoha mientras le lanza su almohada.

Keiji se esconde entre las sábanas, mientras quejas y risas cunden la habitación del equipo otra vez.

Bokuto era muy simple, lo hacían reaccionar cosas muy fácilmente y era sencillo de leer, muy transparente y sincero con sus sentimientos, no le tenía miedo a mostrarlos ante los demás, Akaashi valoraba mucho eso. Pero no siempre era de esa forma, después de todo Bokuto era una persona como cualquier otra, aunque con cambios de humor más drásticos.

Aún cuando es comúnmente alegre, habían momentos en que verdadero enojo lo tenía atrapado.

«Regla #30

Bokuto sólo se enoja con cosas que en verdad le afectan»

—Bokuto-san… —le llama, pero sigue sin respuesta.

Esa vez están en la habitación de Kotarou, el lápiz había rodado por la mesa hasta caer en la alfombra. Kotarou no lo miraba, sólo seguía de brazos cruzados con la mirada al techo.

—¿Me va a seguir aplicando la ley del hielo? Sabe que nunca puede mantenerse así más de 30 minutos.

—¡Pero Akaashi! ¡No quiero otro setter! —exclama azotando su puño contra su mesa del centro.

Keiji no puede evitar dar un pequeño salto sobre su lugar, Bokuto cede su puño y mira a otro lado. Todos saben identificar cuando se siente triste o cambia drásticamente su humor, pero Akaashi es de las pocas personas que en verdad han visto cierta parte de él, una parte un poco más profunda de lo que comúnmente demuestra.

«Nota 29: Cuando se da cuenta que hace algo mal, se arrepiente de inmediato, sintiéndose culpable»

—Lo siento...

—No vamos a estar en Fukurodani por siempre. —comienza Akaashi.

Observa como Bokuto se esconde entre sus anchos hombros, aún con una expresión frustrada. Keiji aún estoico suspira y posa una mano sobre una de sus mejillas, haciendo que le mirara directamente.

—Pero…

—Si quiere avanzar con el Voleibol no siempre va a jugar en el mismo equipo, Bokuto-san, tampoco con quien quiera hacerlo.

Kotarou oculta su rostro en el cuello de Akaashi, le abraza por la cintura y permanece de esa forma un momento. Estudiaban para el examen de Admisión de Kotarou, una cosa llevó a la otra y el tema de dejar de verse había surgido.

Bokuto se iría a la universidad pronto, quizá no podrían hablar como antes y esto provocaba varias dudas en el capitán.

—Akaashi… —le nombra con un tono chillón, Keiji baja un poco la mirada y se encuentra con la del otro.

Es atraído por una fuerza inexplicable a los labios de Bokuto. Como una fuerza de atracción entre polos opuestos que es causada por su mirar. Se siente bien, se siente como un alivio. Una acción que contesta preguntas sin ser dichas.

Los besos y caricias de Bokuto podían ser suaves, pero también podían ser un tanto bruscas. Cada gesto, acción, emoción, palabra, eran tan propias de él y simplemente le encantaba.

Bokuto tenía muchas emociones y era constantemente influenciado por cada una de ellas, pero por ahora, ambos disfrutarán la felicidad de poder estar tan juntos.

«Regla #50

Bokuto podía tener muchos cambios de humor, su ánimo dependía muchísimo de cómo la gente que en verdad ama, podía dejarse llevar por los celos o mero instinto. Podía considerarse una persona sencilla, transparente e impulsiva. Pero Bokuto es Bokuto,  ama cada parte de él, con diferentes estados de ánimo: alegría, tristeza, ira…

Cada uno de esos detalles es lo que lo hacía tan completo. Aprecia cada minuto que tengas a su lado, porque no te queda mucho tiempo.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No subí esto antes de las 12 OTL  
> Pero estuve un poco ocupada con mi tarea, lo siento ;-;  
> De todas maneras no creo poder cumplir todos los días en la fecha 


End file.
